Hollingsworth/Prompts
You find a hidden room under the school, with only a battery powered torch. As you enter the room, the torch starts to flicker off. You try to hit it once and it kicks back to life, but not for much longer. What do you do next? You are standing unarmed in the middle of a messy room, with clothes strewn about all over the place. It isn't your room, and you soon find yourself caught red-handed by the room's occupant. "What happened in here?" they scream. How do you react? You have been called to the headmaster's office, and are sitting outside waiting amongst the small queue of anxious faces. What did you do to end up here and how do you feel about going in to the headmaster's office? You're not exactly sure how it happened, but you just woke up with the tattered remains of your clothes torn and singed. Aside from a little bit of coverage up top, you're stark naked, but as far as you can tell you're completely alone. It takes a moment for you to remember where you are, before you realise it's a pretty long walk to your dorm room and there are plenty of people out there to see you. Where do you go from here? You're almost certain you're not supposed to be here, but there's a group of girls with you, and most of them aren't sure who to listen to. Are you one of the listeners or do you have some instruction for the group? "Just great," another new girl complains, "my parents get a vacation to fucking Venice, and I get sent to this craphole." She looks up to you, expecting you to console her. You speak up. "Well my parents…" This is the fourth night in a row your neighbour has kept you awake with their long, late-night phone calls, and though you've tried to let them be, you almost fell asleep earlier today in class and got scolded as a result. How do you approach the neighbour to cut back the phone calls? "I don't eat meat," you hear the girl at the front of the cafeteria explain. "Don't you have any vegetarian alternatives?" Just in front of you, you hear another girl complaining about the "stupid fussy rich bitch" aloud, as though she is awaiting someone's approval. How do you react to the situation? A rumour starts to circulate about a girl you know from English sneaking out on the weekends and coming back pregnant. You don't think it's like her, but you don't really know her well enough to judge. Another girl approaches you, chanting the familiar, "Did you hear about x?" What do you tell them? "We'll be having an open week for your families to come in and have a look around the school, which means everyone needs to be on their best behaviour and the school kept clean," the principal announces. Back at your dorm, you contemplate inviting someone, even if just for a moment. Who do you want to invite, and how do you invite them if you do? If you don't invite anyone, why do you hesitate? What does your last text message say and who did you send it to, or receive it from? What was the context behind the message? One of your friends from long before your time at Greenwood puts up a photo of them in a witch costume at a Halloween Party, complete with pointy hat, broom and cape. Someone sees the photo over your shoulder and cringes, "I can't believe people still think we're like that. I'd be ashamed to talk to someone who is so disrespectful to witches." Do you defend your friend or do you share the other students opinion? What do you say to the other student before they leave? A family member calls you up about a week after you've officially started at Greenwood. "I've got some bad news," they warn. They then go on to tell you that your childhood pet is sick and being taken to the vet. Do you ask to be taken home to see them or did you always have a vendetta against that pet? Do your feelings lie somewhere else on the spectrum? What is the first thing you say and how do you feel? Category:Hollingsworth